Unreal
by Sailor Rayquaza
Summary: Staring anew is always rough, especially when knew everything only to be told it's wrong. Even more so when nothing feels right anymore, people you should feel close with aren't close at all and new faces causing trouble, for why? But apparently you were never close to them in first place and you knew them all before. At least they weren't alone, the 4 of them had each other.


Story Notes: This takes place a year and a half later than Beryl, with her having been defeated but the Princess and Prince haven't been found yet (This puts everyone in Highschool). The Shittenou were revived/redeemed and Sailor Uranus and Neptune came in a lot earlier than they should have in this in world. The Golden Crystal was also obtained when the Shittenou came back. This is more based upon the Manga than the Anime but it carry's over a few elements.

* * *

"_With a snap, you both will forget everything in the past year that's concerned-"_

_The two teens opened their mouths in protest only to be cut off by the overly sweet voice of one of the two new arrivals to their group._

"_Um, Mother I believe your forgetting someone." A young female voice that sounded regal in every way, it held maturity but it sounded sickening with the sweet tone she was using._

"_Hm?" The holographic image of the queen tilted her head in confusion only to suddenly bolt her head up in realization. Her gaze hit the two senshi standing far to right, one with short blonde hair and the other with wavy turquoise that went to her mid-back. _

"_That's right, you two shouldn't be awakened." This time is was the other member the two arrivals, a young male's voice that matched his counterpart in maturity._

_The two teens that were being addressed before turned to see their allies almost tense up in shock at __their__ Queen. The younger of the two, a girl with her hair up in a unique bun style gave a small "Eh" in confusion while the older, a boy wearing a white mask muttered to himself softly "They weren't…?"_

_The blonde of the two that were being addressed currently shouted in protest, "You can't wipe us! We're Senshi too, you know! You shouldn't be wiping them either! Moon and Mask can still fight-" _

"_But, they didn't exist back in the Silver Millennium, so they shouldn't exist now. You two shouldn't be awakened yet, it is too early-"_

"_Who says it's too early for us to be awakened! They needed our help!" The voice of turquoise haired one speaking for the first time, surprisingly raising her voice than she has ever before._

_While Uranus and Neptune were shouting in protest to the holographic image of the Queen, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at their friends standing off to the side with their heads facing down. _

_Mars and Nephrite were biting their lips together as if keeping something back, Venus and Kunzite were clutching their chests almost as if they were in pain. They couldn't exactly see Mercury, Jupiter, Zoicite and Jadeite's expressions since they were too far off. The same thought ran through both of their minds, 'So it seems that their duties mean more to them than our friendship, huh?'_

'_They can't do this,' Sailor Moon muttered in her mind link she shared with Tuxedo Mask. Mask just glanced over to the new arrivals that were the so proclaimed, Prince and Princess, Endymion and Serenity who had Golden and Silver Crystals in their hands respectively. 'If only we didn't hand those over…' he thought through the link._

_They turned their attention back to arguing group. "You can't do this!" Sailor Moon screamed, gaining the attention back on her and Mask. "Exactly you have no right!" Tuxedo Mask added angrily. Uranus and Neptune agreed but before anymore arguments could be thrown in the Queens holographic image began to fade and glitch out. "Mother!?" Serenity asked worried._

_There was a small snap of her fingers and suddenly the whole world went white for the four teens._

_To the Senshi and Shittenou all they heard were screams and shrieks of their now former friends._

* * *

Usagi shot up from the bed breathing heavily. She looked down at her hands which she held a few inches from her face and she stared at them in shock.

'What happened?' she thought to herself. Everything felt blank to her from the past year, like many pieces were missing from her, but at the same time she felt her mind being filled with so many things she felt that never happened.

She looked over to her left to see black hair and the rest of the body being covered by covers. She pulled them down to reveal the handsome sleeping face of her boyfriend, Mamoru. She then looked over to her right to see another bed with the sleeping figures of Haruka and Michiru wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled softly at the cute scene and looked down at Mamoru and brushed his bangs out of his bangs out of his face softly, not expecting his eyes to slowly open.

Mamoru gazed at her with his dark stormy blue eyes as he slowly rose from the bed. The girl before him seemed a bit taken back at his sudden awakening murmuring softly, "Mamo-chan?"

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned inwardly, "Usako, what happened? My head is killing me."

She sighed and rested her head on his arm, "I have no idea," she stated and with that statement they both remained quiet for a while. She put her hand on her forehead, she felt blank and faint now.

"I feel blank," she said bluntly but kept her voice at a low to not wake the sleeping members of the room. He nodded in agreement and added, "This doesn't feel right at all." From this point his hand was wrapped around her waist securely and she had her arm wrapped around his arm as they both practically rested on each other, thinking and confused at the situation they were in.

The door suddenly opening broke them out their thoughts as a woman with long deep green hair with small bun and red eyes stepped in the room.

Both of them stared at her, they felt as if they knew her yet at the same time it was like they didn't even know her at all. The name came slow and rather forced as the syllables came to them slowly, "Se…tsu..na…?" It sounded as if they forgot who she was and just remembered.

"Ah, both of you are awake, would you like something to eat?" the woman asked kindly and from this they both felt bad as their memories of her were jumbled. They both nodded and got out of the bed followed her out of the room.

It was easy to recognize the hall they were walking through to be Haruka and Michiru's mansion from all the fancy portraits on the wall, expensive curtains and very well crafted vases on small desks placed between the large windows. She led them to the kitchen where the two of them sat down at the small table awkwardly while Setsuna went over to the stove. Both of them stared down at the table keeping the room in total silence.

It was Usagi who decided to break the ice when she asked, "So, what exactly happened?"

Setsuna almost jumped at her question, not expecting either one of them to talk while Mamoru looked up from the table and shifted glances from Usagi to Setsuna.

"Oh, so you don't remember what happened?" Setsuna asked back as she put two bowls of soup in front of them. Both of them shook their heads and picked up their forks to start eating while Setsuna was talking.

"Yesterday you guys had field trip to some fancy garden or something, I don't know all the details." She said as calmly put her hands down on the table and continued, "Apparently around lunch break you guys thought it would be a good idea to play rough game of dodge ball on a few other kids request and as you can tell, you guys got hit pretty hard." She seemingly finished as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Once?" Mamoru inquired, not entirely believing that one hard hit from a dodge ball could take them down. Setsuna smirked before deciding to add, "Multiple times, actually. They were so hard that it knocked you out for entire day. From lunch to lunch," she said gesturing to the clock on wall which read 12:27.

Both of their eyes widened. "WHAT!?" Usagi screeched causing Setsuna and Mamoru to cover their ears and managing to worsen Mamoru's before manageable headache. "Usako keep it down! Your making my headache worse!" he snapped at her in agitation and rested his head on the table while continuing to cover his ears. Usagi stopped her screeching and looked at her boyfriend apologetically, "S-sorry" she stuttered and went over to give him a small kiss on his forehead. He groaned sarcastically at it before kissing her cheek causing her to giggle. That's when they noticed Setsuna's hand placing the Aspirin bottle in front of Mamoru with a glass of water.

"Thanks," He smiled at her before downing an aspirin and the water causing her smile back in relief.

"No problem."

"Ugghhh," The three turned to the doorway from where the new voice came from to see Haruka gazing sleepily at them with Michiru standing next to her with an awkward smile.

"Morning," Haruka groaned and took a sit between Setsuna and Usagi while Michiru giggled and took a seat on the opposing side of her girlfriend, between Setsuna and Mamoru.

"More like afternoon." Setsuna commented sarcastically causing a round of small laughs around the table and a glaring Haruka, it seemed the tension hanging heavy around the room before had dissolved.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Setsuna looked at the four apologetically, "Sorry, someone must be calling." She quickly got up and walked outside through the back door with her phone now in her hand.

Once the door shut it, the happy air around the room suddenly dropped as it seemed the four teens eyes sharpened.

"Alright, what the hell happened?" Haruka asked as looked at the other three warily. Usagi and Mamoru explained the story Setsuna told them and only received confused looks from the two.

"That story sounds like complete bullcrap." Haruka stated as she got up to get a glass of cold water. Michiru and Mamoru nodded in agreement, "It's good to know I wasn't the only one to think that" Mamoru muttered. Usagi just watched the three down while she continued to slurp up her soup and listened to Michiru's words, "Hm, I don't recall there ever being a school trip yesterday."

"What do you think, Koneko?" Haruka asked she sat slumped back down in her seat and began to down her drink. Usagi put her fork down and pondered for a bit before finally speaking, "Well, it definitely seems like there's something more to this, for some reason I can't just believe that story. There's something off about it." The other three looked at her, taking in her words in agreement. That's when Michiru chuckled softly to herself causing the rest to look at her.

"Hm, Michiru-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing really Usagi, I just noticed how serious you sound, it's so unlike you." Michiru stated referencing the younger girl more carefree like personality.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, you sound kinda different there when you were talking, Michi's definitely right." Haruka commented with playful smile lightly punching the younger girl on the arm.

"Hm, really? I don't think so," Mamoru added as he brushed Usagi's bangs out her face and continued, "She's really matured in the past year, haven't you?"

That's when Usagi came to a realization on something she had been wondering about. "Guys, how well do you remember the past year?" At first she received confused faces from the other three till their expressions changed like something dawned on them.

"It feels very blank,"

"Very jumbled and unreal,"

"It feels like their pieces missing from it,"

Usagi looked at them with a small smile on her face, "I knew I wasn't the only one."

"I don't really remember what did after school on most days." Mamoru stated as the other three looked at him in agreement. "Agreed, though for me, what I did at night seems to be missing more." Michiru added as Haruka and Usagi nodded.

"Do you think we have amnesia?" Usagi asked.

"Seems like we some form of it." Haruka chided as she got up to get more water.

"I don't think I could go to school tomorrow," Michiru admitted as put her hand on her head, "I want to sort this out before I head back."

"Agreed, I think it's best if we took a day tomorrow and/or more possible days" Mamoru told them as he rest his head on the table.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly not going tomorrow," Usagi said as she brought her and Mamoru's bowls over to the sink where Haruka was.

"Well lucky for you guys, you have the rest of the week off due to injuries." Setsuna chimed as she walked through the backdoor alerting the rest to her sudden presence.

"Really!?" Usagi cheered and began to jump up and down in happiness till when her gently tapped for, not even a second and then she began to groan in pain. "Oww!"

"Usagi?!" The others rushed over to her side and when they looked down they noticed a bandage around her ankle. That's when Mamoru, Michiru and Haruka began to pull up their sleeves, look down their shirts and roll up their pants to notice multiple bandages wrapped around them.

"How did we not see these before?" Haruka asked as she and Mamoru brought back the Usagi to table.

"These were wrapped so well, I wouldn't have even noticed them." Mamoru commented while looking at his wrist binding that had been previously been covered by his school blazer.

"Looking at these, it's hard to believe that dodge balls could have caused this at all." Michiru pondered as she looked at her ankle bindings.

Setsuna didn't say a word about it as she began washing the dishes in the sink instead asking, "Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan do you both think you could spend the night?"

Usagi and Mamoru turned to Haruka and Michiru since it was their house as well, for some confirmation that they were allowed to stay. "It's perfectly okay with me." Michiru said calmly giving the two a small smile. "Yeah, I guess…" Haruka trailed then gave a look over to Mamoru. "As long you don't try something with Koneko, that is."

Setsuna turned around from the sink and laugh along with Usagi and Michiru and Mamoru flushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, he won't" Usagi laughed as she patted his head, "He's a good boy,"

"Usako!"

The room filled with laughter again and the tension seemed to fade away once more, that is once Setsuna turned back to sink, the room went back to feeling heavy as the four teens eyes sharpened again and went into deep thinking about their situations once more.

* * *

So? How was it? Sorry if I got anything wrong or had any grammar errors. Feel free to tell me along with your thoughts/theories and such!

-Sailor Rayquaza


End file.
